A variety of enterprises have recently been pursuing a hybrid cloud computing strategy in response to various system demands. Such enterprises may seek to migrate servers to a cloud-based infrastructure without making any changes to them. In particular, enterprise server administrators may prefer to avoid changing a server's IP address, subnet mask, and default gateway configurations, and may also prefer to adopt an IP addressing scheme in the cloud that is different than that of the cloud service provider. Locator/Identifier Separation Protocol (“LISP”) can be used to address these requirements. In particular, LISP separates device location and identity, thereby allowing an enterprise to migrate an existing server to or create a new server on the cloud using the same IP address, subnet mask, and default gateway configurations as the server inside the enterprise's own data center. In this manner, LISP enables IP mobility from a data center administered by the enterprise toward a cloud infrastructure owned by a cloud provider. Such a solution, which may be referred to as “hybrid cloud extension using LISP,” may be complex to implement, as it requires manual configuration of LISP, IPsec, and dynamic routing protocols, which requires knowledge and configuration expertise in multiple areas. As a result, manual configuration leaves much room for configuration error and is difficult to debug in the case of such error.